Rätselhafte Visionen
Die Crew der ''Voyager'' wird von Wahnvorstellungen heimgesucht. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Der Doktor in "klein" Mit energischen Schritten geht Captain Kathryn Janeway durch einen Gang der Voyager in Richtung des Maschinenraumes. Tom ruft sie über das Kommunikationssystem und meldet, dass er eine Route durch den Botha-Raum erstellt hat, die er mit ihr besprechen möchte. Janeway meint, dass sie auf dem Weg in den Maschinenraum sei und sich anschließend mit Paris treffen wird. Neelix trifft aufs sie und berichtet erstaunt, dass der Computer meinte, dass er sie auf Deck 11, Sektion 4 B an Steuerbord finden würde. Er erinnert sie an ein Gespräch über die Bothaner, in deren Raum sie einfliegen wollen. Neelix erinnert Janeway nochmals daran, dass die Botha mit Vorsicht zu genießen sind. Janeway verspricht ihn schnellstmöglich aufzusuchen, geht aber vorerst. Im Maschinenraum angekommen, meint B'Elanna Torres, dass sie gleich mit dem Experiment beginnen können. Captain Janeway fragt nach, ob dem Doktor dann möglich ist das ganze Schiff zu betreten. Harry Kim meint, dass nur in Schlüsselbereichen Holoemitter installiert werden, wie der Brücke und dem Maschinenraum. Der Transfer beginnt, der Doktor erscheint, aber er ist winzig und alles andere als begeistert davon. Auch Captain Janeway ist ungehalten, sie hat so viel zu tun und kann nicht einfach so alles stehen und liegen lassen. Torres vermutet, dass das Bilderzeugungsinterface nicht stabilisiert war. Kim bezeichnet dies als unwesentlichen Fehler, als "Mini-Versehen", was der Doktor jedoch nicht witzig findet. Janeway reagiert ungehalten, da sie hier ihre Zeit verschwendet, während sie den Navigationsplan prüfen und den Erstkontakt mit einer fremden Spezies vorbereiten muss. Daher könne sie nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen. In diesem Moment wird sie von Tuvok über Interkom kontaktiert, der mit ihr die Protokolle für den Erstkontakt mit den Botha durchgehen will. Janeway akzeptiert dies und meint, dass sie sich eine halbe Stunde Zeit dafür "stehlen" wird. Der Doktor bemerkt den Zustand des Captains und fordert sie auf, sich zu ihm herabzubemühen. Nachdem Janeway sich zu ihm hinunterbeugt, fragt er, wann sie zuletzt dienstfrei hatte. Darauf antwortet Janeway, dass dies vor zwei Monaten war. Auf die Frage, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas Vergnügliches getan hat, weicht sie aus und meint, dass es eine Weile her ist. Sie hat einen Holoroman, den sie allerdings seit Wochen nicht mehr gespielt hat. Der Doktor gibt ihr Befehl sich zu entspannen, was seiner Meinung nach das erste Mal sein dürfte, dass ein Hologramm einem Captain einen Befehl erteilt. Janeway akzeptiert diesen Befehl und geht, während der Doktor Kim und Torres anherrscht, sie sollten ihren dummen und anfängerhaften Schnitzer ausbügeln. Janeway spielt inzwischen Ihren Holoroman Janeway Lambda Eins. Dort trifft sie auf die Figur des Lord Burleigh und erkundigt sich, ob die Kinder zum Tee erscheinen werden, was er bejaht. Dann gesteht er ihr seine Liebe und küsst sie. Akt I: Captain Janeway halluziniert thumb|leftJaneway und Lord Burleigh werden von der Haushälterin und den Kindern gestört. Der Sohn, Henry Burleigh, hat Hunger und möchte ein Gurkensandwich essen. Die Haushälterin meint, dass er warten muss, bis sie alle essen. Anschließend erkundigt sie sich beim Lord, was dieser Essen möchte. Jedoch hat dieser keinen Hunger und lehnt ab. Die Tochter möchte auch kein Gurkensandwich, da ihr nicht gefällt, wie der Koch sie schneidet. Janeway berichtet Burleigh, dass sich die Kinder diese Woche sehr gut entwickelt haben. Henry sei eine große Begabung auf mathematischem Gebiet und Beatrice habe sich als äußerst musikalisch erwiesen. Die Haushälterin und Beatrice streiten es ab, doch Janeway berichtet, dass sie Beatrice mehrfach im Musikzimmer eine wundervolle Mozartsonate spielen hörte. Daher sollte ihr musikalisches Talent gefördert werden. Lord Burleigh ist überrascht, wusste er doch nicht, dass Beatrice überhaupt Klavier spielen kann. In diesem Augenblick fällt Beatrice vor Schreck die Tasse herunter und zerbricht auf dem Fußboden. Sofort entschuldigt sie sich und meint, dass es ihr leid tue. Sie ist sehr traurig, da es die Blumentasse ihrer Mutter war, während Henry der Meinung ist, dass es nur eine Tasse war. Lord Burleigh lässt Miss Templeton daraufhin die Kinder auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Auf Bitte des Lords bleibt Janeway alias Davenport beim Lord. Sie fragt, wieso er nicht weiß, dass Beatrice Klavier spielen kann und warum sie nicht in den vierten Stock gehen kann. Kurz darauf wird Janeway von Chakotay auf die Brücke gerufen. Der diplomatische Kontakt mit den Bothanern steht unmittelbar bevor, da sie von einem Repräsentanten der Botha gerufen wurden. Auf der Brücke angekommen, warnt Neelix Janeway vor den Botha. Er hatte Kontakt zu einigen Nomaden, die auf ihren Reisen viele Informationen zusammentragen und diese berichten, dass es Gerüchte gibt über Raumschiffe, die in den Raum der Botha einflogen und dann nie wieder gesehen wurden. Seine Quellen auf Mithra berichten, dass sie eine Menge Schiffe verloren haben. Die Botha würden ihre Grenzen energisch verteidigen. Es wird auch behauptet, dass die Botha nicht einmal Anspruch auf diesen Raum hätten, sondern nur bösartige Vandalen seien. Als sie gerufen werden, lässt Janeway einen Kanal öffnen. Der Botha meint, dass sie ihr Territorium verletzt haben und kündigt an, dass sich eines ihrer Schiffe mit ihnen treffen wird. Wenn sie die Kriterien erfüllen, werden sie weiterfliegen dürfen. Nach dem ersten kurzen Kontakt möchte sie sich weiter mit Neelix über die Dinge, die er gehört hat unterhalten. Neelix fragt, wann sie das letzte Mal gegessen hat und schlägt vor, sich darüber bei einem Mittagessen zu unterhalten. Im Kasino sieht sie unter Neelix' exotischen Speisen dieselben Gurkensandwiches, die es in Ihrem Holoroman gegeben hatte. Neelix gießt ihr einen Tee in der geblümten Tasse ein, den Beatrice, eines der Kinder des Lord Burleigh zerbrochen hatte. Sie ist irritiert, schiebt es aber auf einen Zufall. Als sie nach dem Mittagessen über einen Flur läuft, hört sie plötzlich die Stimme von Lord Burleigh und blickt sich zu Ayala um, der gerade mit einem PADD an ihr vorbeigegangen ist und auf den Turbolift wartet. Nachdem Ayala mit diesem abfährt, wird Janeway klar, dass die Stimme nur in ihrem Kopf ist. Als sie weitergeht, sieht sie Beatrice, die vor ihr im Flur zu laufen und auch mit ihr zu sprechen scheint. Im Maschinenraum will Janeway daher von B'Elanna wissen, ob sie bei den Experimenten mit dem Doktor Zugriff auf die Holodeckprogramme genommen habe. Sie haben einen Holoprojektor aus dem Lager geholt und nicht mit den Holodecksystemen selbst gearbeitet. Torres meint, dass es einen Grund für die Sinnestäuschung geben muss und sie diese finden werden. Daher machen sie eine Untersuchung des Programmes mithilfe eines Bildidagnoseprogramms. Janeway begibt sich dazu aufs Holodeck und lässt das Programm laufen, während Torres im Maschinenraum eine Analyse durchführt. Als Lord Burleigh ihre Uniform entdeckt, erklärt sie dies als Kostüm. Burleigh meint, dass er sie liebt. Janeway lässt daraufhin das Hologramm löschen. Augenblicke später meldet Torres, dass die Diagnose keine Ergebnisse geliefert hat. Als sich Captain Janeway bei Neelix im Kasino nochmals nach dem Gurkensandwich und der Tasse erkundigt, stellt sie fest, dass beides im Casino nicht vorhanden ist. Neelix meint, dass er nicht weiß, was ein Gurkensandwich ist. Janeway ist verwirrt, weil sie es nicht finden kann. Neelix bietet an, eine Tasser mit Blumen zu replizieren, jedoch meint Janeway, dass er ihr gesagt hat, was sie wissen wollte. Captain Janeway geht auf die Krankenstation, aber der Doktor kann auf den ersten Blick nichts Organisches feststellen. Es handelt sich nicht um einen Schlaganfall und subdurale Hämatome. Janeway fragt, ob es Stress sein könnte. Der Doktor erkundigt sich, ob sie auf dem Holodeck war, was Janeway bejaht. Auf die Frage, ob sie sich auch entspannt hat, reagiert sie ausweichend. Der Doktor will sie nun nach Bakterien oder Viren scannen. Außerdem will er auch einen zelebralen Scan machen. Kes zuckt plötzlich zusammen und der Doktor erkundigt sich, was los ist. Kes beschreibt, ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Kälte. Janeway erklärt, dass "Jemand über ihr Grab gelaufen" ist. Der Doktor ist über diese Redeart verwirrt. Der Captain erklärt, dass dies eine alte Redensart von der Erde ist, die solche Gefühle beschreiben soll. Janeway fragt, ob der Doktor nicht mit menschlichen Verhaltensweisen programmiert wurde. Dieser erklärt, dass seine Programmierer menschliche Platitüden nicht für notwendig hielten. Anschließend schickt er Kes ins Labor, um einen Subneuralscanner zu holen. Da plötzlich erscheint wieder das kleine Mädchen aus dem Holodeckprogramm und behauptet, dass niemand im Grab ihrer Mutter liegen würde und der Sarg vollkommen leer sei. Janeway fragt den Doktor, wen er hier sehen würde und dieser antwortet, dass er nur Janeway sieht. Als Kes hereinkommt, sieht sie das kleine Mädchen und es scheint von ihr abzuprallen und verschwindet in Captain Janeway. Kes meint, dass sie einige mentale Übungen mit Tuvok machte, aber sie so etwas niemals machten. Der Doktor schickt Janeway daher in ihr Quartier, damit sie sich ausruhen kann. In ihrem Quartier bestellt Janeway Kaffee-Eiscreme im Replikator. Sie setzt sich mit der Schale in einen Sessel und isst langsam einen Löffel des Eises. In diesem Augenblick hört sie scheinbar ein Geräusch und steht auf. Sie fragt, ob jemand dort ist und hört plötzlich die Stimme von ihrem Verlobten Mark. Auf Nachfrage meldet der Computer jedoch, dass sich außer Janeway niemand in diesem Raum befindet. Da hört sie die Stimme von Mark erneut und auch das Bellen ihres Hundes. Sie begibt sich in einen Nebenraum und macht das Licht an, findet dort aber niemanden vor. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurückgeht, betrachtet sie intensiv das Bild von sich, ihrem Verlobten und Mollie. Da hört sie wieder Marks Stimme, die sie fragt, wann sie zurückkehrt. Janeway will daraufhin das Quartier verlassen. Als die manuelle Türkontrolle nicht funktioniert, befiehlt sie dem Computer die Tür zu öffnen. Als sich die Türflügel beseite schieben, sieht sie Lord Burleighs Haushälterin mit einem Messer vor sich stehen. Diese erklärt, dass Janeway nur Probleme in den Haushalt gebracht habe, die sie dort nicht haben wollen und greift den Captain mit einem Messer an. Janeway findet sie sich auf der Krankenstation wieder, wo sie mit der real nicht vorhandenen Frau kämpft und Tuvok zu Hilfe ruft. Tuvok packt Janeways Arme. Aber diesmal hat Kes die Halluzinationen mitverfolgen können und sieht, wie die Frau mit dem Messer im Captain verschwindet. Tuvok beschwört Captain Janeway, dass sie sich auf der Krankenstation befindet und alles in Ordnung sei. So gelingt es, Janeway aus ihrer Halluzination zu befreien, die erschrocken auf ihre Hände blickt. Auf der Krankenstation instruiert Janeway Chakotay über das Vorgehen beim Kontakt mit den Bothanern. Er solle Neelix auf die Brücke beordern. Außerdem informiert sie ihn darüber, dass sie daran arbeiten, den Doktor von der Krankenstation zu transferieren. Daneben weist sie darauf hin, dass sie ein Problem mit einem Deflektorschild haben und er sich darum kümmern solle. Die Stellarkartographie bittet außerdem um eine Besprechung der letzten Berichte und Tuvok wollte noch etwas besprechen. Chakotay unterbricht sie und versichert ihr, dass ihre gut ausgebildete Crew einige Tage ohne sie zurechtkommen werde. Chakotay versichert ihr, dass ihnen der Grund für Janeways Zustand nicht lange verborgen bleiben wird. Anschließend begibt er sich auf die Brücke. Kes bereitet auf Anweisung des Doktors einen zelebralen Scan vor. Der Doktor findet aber zunächst keine Hinweise auf Erkrankungen oder Fremdeinwirkungen. Kes hatte über ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten die Möglichkeit, die Halluzination zu reflektieren, sodass sie zu Janeway gelenkt werden und von ihr selbst ablassen. Kes merkt, dass sie die Halluzinationen beherrschen kann und hat das Gefühl, dass mehr betroffen sind als nur der Captain. Tuvok ortet inzwischen ein fremdes Raumschiff, dass sich ihnen nähert. Die Bauweise ist nicht in den Datenbanken der Voyager verzeichnet. Der diplomatische Kontakt mit den Bothanern beginnt unterdessen mit Commander Chakotay. Der Fremde zeigt sein Gesicht nicht, sondern wird durch eine Lichtquelle hinter ihm überleuchtet. Der Fremde fragt nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Captain Janeway, um mit ihr zu verhandeln. Chakotay erklärt, dass Janeway zur Zeit nicht auf die Brücke kommen kann und das Sternenflottenprotokoll vorsieht, dass er nun die Verhandlungen führt. Anschließend erkundigt sich der Mann nach den Waffensystemen der Voyager, über die Chakotay keine Auskunft geben darf und will. Er beteuert, dass die Menschen ein friedliebendes Volk seien. Tuvok täuscht einen Fehler mit der Kommunikation vor, um die Übertragung beenden zu können. Er weist auf ungewöhnliche Energiewerte in der Nähe der Voyager hin. Kim ortet diese Werte auch und Paris vermutet, dass es sich um zwei getarnte Schiffe handelt. In diesem Moment enttarnen sich die Schiffe und greifen die Voyager sofort an. Der Kampf gegen die Schiffe verläuft nicht sehr gut für die Voyager, sie wird beschädigt. Janeway besteht auf der Krankenstation gegenüber dem Doktor darauf, dass ihr Platz sich auf der Brücke befindet. Kim stellt fest, dass sich auf den beiden enttarnten Schiffen keine Lebenszeichen befinden und diese nur holografische Projektionen des bothanischen Schiffes sind. Chakotay lässt das Feuer auf das feindliche Führungsschiff konzentrieren. Jedoch zeigt dieser Angriff keinen durchschlagenden Erfolg. Der Fremde ruft die Voyager und schlägt deren sofortige Kapitulation vor. Währenddessen erscheint Janeway auf der Brücke und übernimmt das Kommando. Sie meint, dass es ihr gut geht. Akt II: Die Halluzinationen weiten sich aus Der Fremde zeigt sein Gesicht, aber jeder, der sein Bild sieht, sieht eine andere Person aus seinem persönlichen Umfeld. So sieht Janeway ihren Verlobten Mark, Paris seinen Vater, Kim seine Freundin Libby und Tuvok seine Frau T'Pel. Janeway befiehlt Kim, das Signal zu unterbrechen, was dieser jedoch nicht ausführen kann. Tuvok soll nach Schwachstellen am Schiff suchen und die Photonentorpedos zum Abschuss vorbereiten. Jedoch halluziniert er und die Illusion seiner Frau überzeugt ihn, dass vor ihm seine Laute liegt, auf der er ihr immer vorspielte. Außerdem sei er auf Vulkan. Nun reagiert er nicht mehr auf Janeways Befehle. Nun beginnt jeder an Bord zu halluzinieren und bleibt erstarrt an seiner Position stehen. Einige Besatzungsmitglieder wie Janeway, Torres, Kes und der Doktor sind davon zunächst jedoch nicht betroffen. Torres informiert Janeway, dass alle Leute Halluzinationen haben. Torres stellt fest, dass die Schiffe der Bothaner ein bioelektrisches Energiefeld ausstrahlen, das die Hülle des Schiffes durchdrungen hat und für die Halluzinationen verantwortlich ist. Es ist auf einer Deltawelle moduliert und hat psionische Eigenschaften. Torres versucht die Schilde zu remodulieren. Sie schlägt Janeway vor, einen Resonanzausstoß aus dem Warpkern zu initiieren, um dieses Feld zu blockieren. Janeway schickt Neelix los, damit er sich als Moraloffizier um die Crew kümmert. Da sieht sie nun Mark auf dem Monitor, der sie auffordert weniger zu arbeiten und sich zu entspannen. Als sie Kim befiehlt, die Schilde auf eine rotierende Frequenz zu modulieren, muss sie erkennen, dass auch dieser gebannt auf den Monitor schaut. Janeway ruft Kes auf die Brücke, damit sie ihnen hilft. Paris remoduliert inzwischen die Schilde und wird von Janeway ermahnt, nicht auf den Monitor zu sehen, worauf er meint, dass das Bild dort wirklich nicht verlockend ist. Bevor Torres ihre Arbeit im Maschinenraum abschließen kann, erscheint Chakotay und erkundigt sich nach ihrem Fortschritt. Er berichtet, dass überall auf dem Schiff Leute herumstanden und an die Wand starrten. Chakotay versucht die Brücke zu kontaktieren, doch niemand antwortet. Er vermutet, dass sie die einzigen an Bord sind, die noch arbeiten können. Daher schlägt er vor, dass sie eine Rettungskapsel nehmen und zu einem Klasse-M-Planeten fliegen, den sie gestern passierten. Mit einer Kapsel könnten sie in einer Woche dorthin gelangen. Torres meint, dass dies zu lange dauert und will weiter versuchen den Resonanzausstoß zu erzeugen. Chakotay will es ihr befehlen und Torres meint, dass er weiß, dass sie hier bleiben und den Anderen helfen müssen. Chakotay meint, dass er der Chakotay ist, den sie immer haben wollte und bringt sie durch Verführung dazu, ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Sie küssen sich und Chakotay überzeugt sie, dass sie zusammen sein können. Sie gehen in ein Quartier und Torres denkt, dass sie mit Chakotay schläft. Paris erhält unterdessen auf seiner Konsole die Ergebnisse der Scans. Diese sind jedoch ergebnislos. Janeway meint, dass eine Remodulierung der Schilde nicht möglich ist und befiehlt daher Paris einen neuen Kurs zu setzen. Als sein Vater ihm sagt, dass er immer, wenn es schwierig wird versagt, meint Paris, dass Owen aus seinem Leben verschwinden soll und er nicht mehr versagen wird. Owen erwidert, dass jeder Versuch nicht zu Versagen unsinnig wäre. Da fällt auch Paris in eine Starre und kann von Janeway nicht mehr erreicht werden. Sie sperrt daraufhin alle Brückenkontrollen und geht in den Turbolift, wo sich Chakotay befindet, und fährt auf Deck 11. Im Lift sieht sie erneut Mark, der sie zu küssen versucht. Doch Janeway wehrt seine Avancen ab. Mark meint jedoch, dass es ihm gegenüber nicht fair sei, da sie sich auf dem Holodeck vergnügte und er ihr treu blieb. Dies solle sie auch sein. Nun wird auch Janeway weich und küsst Mark. Als der Turbolift sein Ziel erreicht, steht Janeway starr darin und blickt nach vorn. Akt III: Kes siegt Mittlerweile sind außer dem Doktor und Kes alle Crewmitglieder von den Halluzinationen betroffen. Der Doktor versucht erfolglos andere Crewmitglieder zu erreichen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Zu Kes meint er, dass entweder das Kommunikationssystem ausgefallen ist oder alle in Wahnzustände verfallen sind. Kes wird vom Doktor zum Maschinenraum geschickt, um unter seiner Anleitung das Programm von Torres zu aktivieren und den Resonanzausstoß aus dem Warpkern zu initiieren. Dadurch versuchen sie das psionische Feld zu deaktivieren. Kes fragt den Doktor, ob er weiß, wie das Feld erzeugt wird. Er meint, dass er mit Torres darüber gesprochen hat und dies wohl nicht so schwer sei. Kes begibt sich auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum. Dabei wird sie von Halluzinationen heimgesucht, die versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten. So sieht sie einen Paris mit Verbrennungen an einer Wand in einem Gang des Schiffes liegen. Sie versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, was dieser jedoch ignoriert. Als sie den Maschinenraum erreicht, öffnet sie einen Kanal zum Doktor auf der Krankenstation. Auf seine Frage, wieso sie solange brauchte, antwortet sie, dass sie ihren Plan schnell umsetzen müssen, da sie anfängt zu halluzinieren. Der Doktor beschreibt, dass sie die magnetische Plasmabeschränkung nach einer bestimmten Formel neu ordnen muss. Jedoch kann Kes mit dieser Anweisung nichts anfangen, weshalb der Doktor versucht, in die interaktive Datenbank der Sternenflotte hineinzukommen. Als er die Verbindung unterbricht, erscheint Neelix und versucht, sie zu unterbrechen. Er berichtet, dass Ashmore ihn für einen Kazon hielt und versuchte ihn zu erstechen. Auch versucht er sie zu überzeugen, das Schiff mit seinem Shuttle zu verlassen. Kes geht darauf jedoch nicht ein und geht zur Konsole zurück. Der Doktor lässt sie das Kommandomodul aktivieren und die Magnetplasmasequenzierung auswählen. Neelix meint, dass Kes lästig wird. Diese aktiviert inzwischen die Sequenzierung und muss die Kerntemperatur eingeben. Der Doktor meint, dass diese so hoch sein muss, dass der Resonanzausstoß erzeugt wird, aber nicht so hoch, dass alle Personen an Bord verglühen. Als Kes mit einer Art Krankheit mit schmerzhaftem Hautausschlag besetzt wird und die Kommunikation mit dem Doktor von Neelix unterbrochen wird, benutzt Kes ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten, um den Hautausschlag von ihr auf den Fremden in Gestalt von Neelix zu reflektieren. Er lässt von ihr ab, geht zu Boden und enttarnt sich als Bothaner. Kes kann den Resonanzausstoß aus dem Warpkern aktivieren. Sofort brechen die Halluzinationen aller Crewmitglieder ab. Kes informiert Captain Janeway und ruft sie in den Maschinenraum. Torres erblickt den Bothaner und Kes erklärt, dass dieser für den Vorfall veranwortlich ist. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, zieht Torres einen Phaser und bedroht ihn. Inzwischen trifft auch der Captain im Maschinenraum ein. Der Bothaner wird von Janeway verhört und erwähnt, dass er diese Halluzinationen bewirkt, weil er es kann. Sie fragt, ob es nur Telepathie ist oder ob er Technologie verwendet. Janeway will dafür sorgen, dass er mit diesen Spielchen aufhört. Dazu droht sie damit seine Technologie zu zerstören oder seine Gehirnwellen so zu verändern, dass er keine Telepathie mehr besitzt. Alternativ droht sie damit, ihn an die Regierung von Mithra auszuliefen oder ihn in ihre Arrestzelle einzusperren. Doch bevor der Bothaner weiter verhört werden kann, verschwindet er mit seinen drei Schiffen mit den Worten, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht da ist. Captain Janeway macht sich im Casino zusammen mit B'Elanna Gedanken über den Fremden und darüber, dass er ihre tiefsten Wünsche erkannt hat, die sie sich selbst nur ungern eingestehen. Abschließend wünschen sie sich beide angenehme Träume. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Laut der Aufschrift der Hülle der Videokassette spielt diese Episode zu Sternzeit 49037.2. Es war geplant, den mysteriösen Fremden in späteren Episoden immer wieder mal auftauchen zu lassen – ähnlich wie Q in . Diese Episoden hätten Bezug auf jene genommen. Da der mysteriöse Fremde jedoch bei den Fans nicht besonders beliebt war, wurde die Idee nach einer Zeit wieder verworfen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Persistence of Vision (episode) es:Persistence of Vision fr:Persistence of Vision (épisode) nl:Persistence of Vision Raetselhafte Visionen